


She was summer in the past, but she's winter in the present

by Morositas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morositas/pseuds/Morositas
Summary: Jaime is traveling to Winterfell. He thinks about how Cersei was his summer in the past and how Cersei is his winter in the present.





	She was summer in the past, but she's winter in the present

Jaime is traveling to Winterfell.

He sets a fire in the night to warm himself up, but _the coldness seems to live into Jaime under the form of Cersei_. It has her green eyes, it has her red mouth, it has her blond hair. It freezes him from the inside. He almost catches a glimpse of her in the flames as she burns to the ashes. The sight of her death makes him shudder.

He misses her. 

He recalls memories of a little girl's soft hand holding a little boy's rough hand, walking side by side towards _Casterly Rock_. 

_She was his summer in the past, but she's his winter in the present_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.
> 
> If you want to hit me up on **Tumblr** or **Instagram** I'm **iksarai**.


End file.
